


Lipstick On Your Collar - Divergence

by Remyroo17



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, Time Travel, cameo by sara lance, lena proposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remyroo17/pseuds/Remyroo17
Summary: I've been binge-watching Merlin, and I felt obligated to write this dumb ass piece of shit. Whenever I see Supergirl/Merlin crossovers, it's Kara who goes back in time and meets Morgana, and I wanted to change it up a little. This whole fic is terrible and awful but please enjoy it anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

It had all happened so fast.

One moment, Lena had just stopped an armed robbery, she was flying back to the DEO. She broke the sound barrier, felt a churning in her stomach.

As she began to slow, her surroundings had changed. She was sure she had just been passing between two skyscrapers, and now she was dodging thick branches from even thicker trees.

One wrong move had her smashing into a particularly large branch, and she dropped to the earth with a great _thud_ , leaving a crater in her wake.

Everything smelled so...  _nice_ .  _Fresh_ . As though National City had never been built here. 

Lena pulled herself to her feet. She could hear the footfalls of horses, men shouting, maybe a mile or so away. Until now, Lena had been certain she couldn't teleport – she had tried.

She delved into her boot, retrieving her phone. No service whatsoever, and she was running low on battery power, at a mere forty percent.

She had to find out where she was, and fast – the hooves were thrumming closer.

“It landed somewhere here!” she heard a man call. Without a second thought, Lena launched herself up into one of the trees, doing her best to disguise herself in the foliage.

She watched as two black horses approached.

One man was blond-haired, the other brown, and both were dressed in medieval, royal attire. Both had swords at their hips.

The blond man climbed down from his horse and dropped to one knee to inspect the crater Lena had left in her wake.

“Whatever it is, it's heavy,” he said quietly. “Have your men search the area, it's likely injured.” Lena noted he spoke with a proper English accent. “I must return to the castle, the Lady Morgana is expecting me.”

Lena had to catch the gasp of breath she very nearly took.

“Of course, Prince Arthur,” the other man nodded, giving a small bow as the blond climbed back onto his steed.

No.

No, absolutely not. This wasn't possible... Was it?

Lena remembered the conversation she shared with Kara just a month ago – she'd  _finally_ convinced her to tell her about the Multiverse, her trip to another dimension, and the time travelling heroes she had met there.

It was, it seems,  _entirely_ plausible that Lena had indeed travelled through time.

Her heart lurched. What of her family? What of Kara, Sabine? Eliza, Alex, Maggie... What if Lena never returned to her own time? What if she had just disappeared, and Kara never saw her again? If she did get back to her own time, what if it was at the  _wrong_ time?

Lena gulped, the royal guard below fanning out and starting to look for the creature that had fallen. Lena suddenly realised she was a little too close to them and if they merely glanced upward she could be seen.

Morgana... The real Morgana lived in this time, as did Prince Arthur, which could only mean that Merlin existed now as well. If there was anyone Lena considered trustworthy enough to help her return home, it would be Merlin.

With a rustle of leaves, Lena flew up into the sky and took off in the direction Arthur had gone, keeping a ways behind him in the sky so he wouldn't be alerted to her presence.

She finally spotted the castle in the distance, and settled herself in the treetops nearby.

Her superior eyesight allowed her to zoom and look around the kingdom, watching for Merlin. She wondered how she would know it was him.

She knew Merlin had begun life in Camelot as Arthur's servant, and so she kept her gaze on the prince, waiting for the moment wherein he would finally pair up with him.

Arthur changed in his chambers, and then headed out into the courtyard.

“Morgana,” Lena heard him say, and she almost fell out of the tree with shock as she looked at the woman he was addressing.

It was Lena.

Well, it  _wasn't_ Lena, only... it was. The real Lady Morgana was the picture of medieval elegance, wearing a flowing purple gown. She and Lena were, without a doubt, indistinguishable.

Lena hadn't been paying attention to the pair's conversation, but she saw now as another man approached them.

“You're back early,” he said, gaze on Arthur. “Hunt no good?”

Arthur seemed bristled by the man's presence and sudden question.

He let out a sigh as he turned to face the other man. “Some sort of beast flew through the sky, my men are tracking it down. Where were  _you_ , Merlin?”

It was him! Merlin himself, looking no older than twenty four at the very most.

Truly, Lena thought he would be older. All the images of Merlin Lena could think of involved a long white beard, an old man, and a great wisdom.

“You know Gaius, he's old, needs my help more often these days.”

Lena heard the Lady Morgana laugh. It was a laugh Lena herself hadn't heard since she was merely a teenager, a laugh that had once spilled from her own lips.

“Gaius is more than capable of taking care of himself, Merlin.”

She had Lena's voice, too.

Though, this was the past for Lena... So really,  _she_ had  _Morgana_ 's voice,  _she_ had  _Morgana_ 's looks.

The three parted ways, and Lena's gaze followed Merlin.

He entered his chambers. Gaius was clearly nowhere to be found, so Lena took the greatest risk – a combination of her speed and flight. She came to a halt just inside the door to the physician's workshop, startling Merlin in the process.

He frowned at her, and Lena held her hands up in surrender, just in case he became defensive.

“Who are you?” he asked. “What on earth are you wearing?”

Lena considered her words and actions carefully before raising one hand and pulling away her mask.

“Morgana!” he sighed in relief, then frowned and made to ask another question – but Lena shook her head.

“I'm not Morgana,” she whispered, fearing someone could be listening. “Merlin... You have to trust me, you're my only hope.”

He narrowed his eyebrows. “Don't be silly, of course you're Morgana – how did you get changed and get here so quickly? And why are you speaking differently? And seriously, what are you wearing?”

Lena rolled her eyes at him and stepped further into the room. “Merlin, I am not the Lady Morgana,” she sighed, putting her hands on her hips. “My name is Lena Luthor. It was I who flew through the sky earlier, I who Arthur was chasing in the forest. I'm speaking differently because I was raised in America. I'm dressed differently  _because I'm from the future_ ,” she explained with an exasperated sigh.

Merlin shook his head. “Have you been drinking?”

“Merlin,” she groaned, rubbing her temples. “I know you're a sorcerer. You're the only hope I have at returning home to my family.”

He balked. “I'm not... I'm not a sorcerer... Pfft, why would you think that?”

Lena could barely believe that Merlin was just as poor a liar about his secret identity as Kara was.

She pursed her lips, undecided what to tell him. Finally, she settled for the truth. “Merlin, you are  _legendary_ . Literally. You are the thing of legend. You're the greatest sorcerer the world has ever, ever heard of.”

“I'm no sorcerer,” he repeated.

“Yes, you are, and so is Morgana. Stop being so awfully dim-witted!” She groaned, throwing her arm up and realising her phone was still in her hand.

She held it up almost triumphantly. “I can prove to you I'm from the future,” she told him, unlocking the device.

“What on earth is that?”

“It's a phone. It allows me to communicate with people all over the country, all over the world, in an instant.”

He laughed. “That's impossible.”

Lena opened her photos, finding one of herself, Kara and Sabine in front of their home, one that Alex had taken for them.

“Look. That's me, there. That's my partner, Kara, and our child,” she explained, showing him the picture. “That's our home, in National City.”

She swiped a few times, finding the video she had saved, news footage of herself as a hero, saving the day.

“That's me, flying around, saving people. You have to believe me, Merlin.” Lena's eyes began to brim with tears. “Merlin, please, I might never see my daughter again.”

He gulped and inspected Lena closely.

She pointed excitedly at her chest. “That's more proof! I have bigger boobs, from being pregnant!”

Merlin didn't look where she was gesturing.

He was quiet for a few very long moments, he started to pace the workshop.

“Say I did believe you...” he began slowly. “What is there I can do to send you back through time? I'm just a servant to the prince, just a physician's assitant. You say I'm the stuff of legend... I'm not powerful. Not like you seem to be saying. Not like you, from the looks of things.”

Lena shook her head. “I don't know how you could help me, Merlin. But you are my only hope. You and Gaius, even Morgana... you're the only ones I would trust to be able to figure this out.”

Lena spent almost an hour relaying information to Merlin. Dusk had fallen, and she had now told him about her family, about everything that had happened before she'd arrived in the skies of Camelot.

When the door to the workshop opened suddenly, Lena jumped up. Gaius had entered.

He and Lena stared at each other for a few moments. He inspected her closely, eyebrows furrowed.

“My dear,” he began quietly. “You are _not_ the Lady Morgana, are you?”

Lena shook her head. “At least someone can tell,” she sighed, glancing at Merlin.

Gaius took a step closer to Lena, looking into her eyes. “Why, this is incredible,” he sighed. He made to reach out, to stroke her cheek, but stopped himself. He let out a breath of a laugh, and Lena smiled slightly.

“How could you tell?” She asked, tilting her head and regarding the old man curiously. If she had ever had to put a face to the Merlin she'd always thought of, this one would be it.

“Forgive me, my dear,” he muttered, waving a hand in front of her torso. “Lady Morgana aged before my very eyes. You are quite clearly older than her. Morgana is in no more than her twenty-second year. You seem to be nearing thirty – and you've quite clearly born children, rather recently.”

Lena raised an eyebrow at him with respect.

“I simply must ask how you came to be here, my dear.”

Lena relayed the information again to Gaius. When he asked about her family, Lena took out her phone again, and pulled up the photos she had of herself, Kara and Sabine.

His face broke into a wide smile. “What is this?” he asked, taking the phone from her hand.

She sighed. “It's complicated.”

“I must wonder, Lady Luthor, how we might conceal your presence until we can resolve the situation.”

The door to the workshop burst open again.

“Morgana,” Gaius sighed, standing up and attempting to shield Lena from Morgana's view.

She seemed to be in quite the flurry, her breathing heavy (Merlin could now see the subtle differences between her and Lena).

“Gaius, I- I had another dream,” she breathed out, and Lena could practically hear the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. “I was there... and... and _I_ was there,” she whispered, coming closer to the court physician. “There were _two_ of me. And the other me, she was, I was...”

Lena stood, now, and stepped out from behind Gaius.

Morgana stumbled backward. Her hand flew to her mouth, catching the gasp that had fallen from it.

“But... how?” Morgana asked, her tears falling. Lena couldn't help but feel her own welling up again, watching _herself_ cry, just feet in front of her.

“It's complicated,” Lena sighed, her natural accent slipping back into place after hearing her voice talking back to her in it. She held one hand out toward Morgana.

She hesitantly took hold of it, wanting to check that this strange and yet identical woman in front of her was real, that this wasn't some figment of her imagination, another stage in the dream.

“Merlin and I will leave you to talk,” Gaius said gently. Merlin seemed resistant to this idea, but one look from Gaius had him slipping past Morgana and out of the room, the physician following close behind.

Lena listened for their retreating footsteps, but didn't hear any. Just as Morgana began to speak, she held up a hand to silence her and pulled open the workshop door.

Gaius and Merlin were stood right outside.

“Some privacy, please?” She instructed more than asked, raising an eyebrow.

They shuffled away, and Lena shut the door behind them.

She took a seat at the table, and gestured to the other for Morgana.

“Who are you?” she asked, almost feebly. She couldn't keep her gaze away, analyzing every detail of the woman before her.

“My name is Lena Luthor.”

“Where are you from?”

Lena let the corner of her mouth tilt upwards. “The future,” she stated simply.

Morgana's eyes widened. “But that's, that's impossible.”

Lena splayed her hands out. “And yet, here I sit. There are a lot of impossible things, Morgana.”

Morgana pondered over her next question. “How did you get here?”

Lena shrugged. “Your guess would be as good as mine. One moment I was soaring through the skies of National City... The next, I'm face first on the ground in the forest.”

Morgana couldn't help the small smile. “Soaring through the skies?” Lena smiled gently, and nodded. “But how? A large bird?”

Lena laughed slightly. “No. Just me. I can fly.”

Morgana swallowed thickly. “Can you do other things?”

Lena reached out, set both her hands over Morgana's on the table. “My hearing is particularly exceptional, I can hear the smallest of sounds from the greatest of distances. My sight is strong, I can see the smallest detail over miles. I'm incredibly strong, and I'm fast.”

“Fast?”

Before Morgana could blink, Lena was gone. She stood, looking around the room. It was a few seconds before Lena returned, a bunch of flowers in her hand.

Morgana knew them to be very specific flowers, from a very specific place. The King's ward would travel to a small lake nearby, a place that had a waterfall. There, she would pick flowers for her father's grave.

“You just got those?” She asked quietly, taking them from Lena and dropping into her seat again. Lena nodded, and Morgana couldn't help the bright smile that found it's way onto her lips. “Is there anything else you can do?”

Lena raised one hand in the direction of a water jug the other side of the room. It lifted itself into the air, and Morgana gasped. She watched as it teetered it's way over to them, and landed gracefully between the pair of them on the table.

Morgana wiped her eyes again.

“Is this magic?” she asked quietly, almost fearful of the answer.

“Of a sort,” Lena supplied, taking her hands again. “My mother is not of this earth. I got my gifts from her.”

“Not of this earth? What do you mean?”

“Exactly how it sounds. My mother is a woman from the stars.”

Morgana mulled this information over for a long while, toying with Lena's fingers. They felt so familiar, and yet so different. Her own were soft, they'd never truly done a hard day's work. Of course, Morgana was trained in swordsmanship, she had ridden horses, but her hands were always very well protected.

Lena's hands were slightly rougher, showing she used them daily for a myriad of tasks.

“You spoke of magic,” Lena said quietly. “I know you have it.”

Morgana hestitated before she looked up into the other woman's eyes. She gave an almost imperceptible nod. “How do you know that?”

“I can just tell,” she lied easily. “Where I'm from,” she continued, “People like us are normal. Accepted. I spend my time running a company and helping innocent civillians. Kara does, too, though she's been doing it longer than I.”

“Who is Kara?” Morgana asked curiously.

Lena couldn't help the blush on her cheeks. “My girlfriend.”

Morgana tilted her head, unfamiliar with the term from another woman's mouth.

“We're in a relationship,” Lena supplied softly – she feared this was the only piece of information Morgana might actually struggle with. “We have a child together.”

“You have a child with another woman?”

Lena nodded. “She's a woman from the stars, too. It enabled us to conceive,” she smiled, picking up her phone again. It was now touching twenty-five percent, and Lena knew she would have to stop showing off her family.

She chose her favourite picture, a selfie she had taken in bed. She and Kara were grinning up at the camera, while Sabine seemed to be looking past it, smiling also.

Lena swiped to the side, landing on another photo from the same moment – a picture of her and Kara sharing a kiss over Sabine's head.

Morgana slipped the phone from Lena's grasp and stared down at the image.

She seemed far more interested in the image itself than the strange device it had been presented on.

It was strange, for Morgana, to see a face she so usually associated with herself in an image she never would have placed herself in.

“You make a beautiful couple,” she finally smiled, letting out a deep breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. “How long ago did you wed?”

Lena laughed. “We're not married. Not yet, at least. Sabine's arrival was quite the surprise, and we weren't in a place to be... betrothed, at the time. Though, if I ever make it home... The first thing I'm going to do is get down on bended knee for her.”

Morgana was the one who took Lena's hands, now. “I will do everything in my power to get you back to her.”

Lena smiled gratefully.

“You can reside in my chambers until we find you a way out of this mess. Guinevere may have a few questions about the sudden appearance of a twin, though.”

“I'm not going to make it out of here without everyone knowing me, am I?” Lena laughed.

Morgana laughed with her, shaking her head. “I only have one request.”

“Anything.”

“Will you take me flying?”

Lena slipped her mask back on, pulled Morgana up and out the door of the room, out into the pitch-black yard beyond. “Hold on tight, okay?”

Morgana nodded. Lena held her close, and it was probably the weirdest experience either of them had ever had.

Lena lifted up into the air, slowly getting higher and higher until Morgana was sure she could touch the stars.

“Can they see us?” She asked softly, staring down at the castle below. She clung to the cape protruding proudly from Lena's shoulders.

Lena scanned the grounds. “No, no-one is looking.” She took a few slow laps around the perimiter of the castle, not wanting to climb up to her usual speed with such precious cargo.

Lena used her speed to bring them both to Morgana's chamber, letting her go so she could regain her balance.

“Would you like to hear something funny?” the CEO asked, looking around the room.

“Why not,” Morgana muttered, beginning to undress for bed.

“Where I'm from, people like me use our abilities to help, but we obviously enjoy keeping our private lives private. We use costumes and names to mask our personal identities. My hero name...”

She turned, and Morgana looked at her expectantly. “My hero name is  _Lady Morgana_ .”

The real Lady Morgana grinned and laughed. “Then I surely made an impression upon the world for a hero like you to borrow my name for good.”

Lena didn't tell her that in legend, Morgana Pendragon had become Morgana Le Fay, an  _evil_ sorceress. “You did, you did make quite the impression,” she nodded in agreement.

Morgana was now holding a night gown in Lena's direction. “You can't sleep like that, surely?”

She laughed slightly. “I'll undress, but I won't wear that.” Removing her cape, she draped it over one of the dining chairs.

“You carry a sword?” Morgana asked, sitting up in bed.

Lena shrugged. “It comes in handy. Kara, her powers are a lot more... offensive than mine. She has laser vision, freeze breath... I took after my mother, and chose a blade.”

“What on earth are you wearing?” Morgana laughed, pointing at Lena's lacy bra and panties.

Lena grinned too. “These are the undergarments of the future, my lady.”

“You'll catch your death if you sleep like that, you're practically naked! What if someone comes in and sees?”

“If someone walks in here unnannounced, the first thing they're likely to comment on is why there's two of us, not why one of us is half nude.”

Once they were both settled under the extremely heavy covers and the candles were out, Lena could feel that there was something Morgana wasn't saying. “What is it?”

Morgana took a few steadying breaths. “It's just that... nobody ever told me that it could happen.”

Lena waited for her to continue instead of prompting her. “Two women, in love.”

~*~*~

“I have an idea,” Lena suggested the next morning. She'd hidden while Gwen brought breakfast in for Morgana. In the night, she had dreamed of the multiverse, she'd remembered the time travelling heroes Kara had told her about.

She picked and pushed at the food that had been presented. “Is this... Is this even cooked?”

“Do they have better food in the future?” Morgana smiled.

“I'll stick to the bread,” she sighed – even with having to consume a ridiculous amount of calories a day, Lena wasn't about to eat food whose origins she couldn't personally trace. “Anyway... Is there a monument anywhere around here? Something that will remain, always, for centuries to come? Or even a precious item?”

Morgana narrowed her eyes. “Why would you need something like that?”

“If I can assure the item will never be lost, damaged, destroyed, then I can hide a message in it. It will live on throughout the future. With luck, the people who I need to find it, will, and they will come and get me.”

“And without luck?”

Lena's gaze fell to the floor. “I'll never see my family again... and you'll gain an identical twin who is a few years older than you.”

Time seemed to pass incredibly slowly for Lena. It had only been a week, but it felt like months since she'd landed in this place. Her phone was well and truly dead – she'd stared longingly at her pictures far too often, watching her battery die and telling herself she wouldn't look again... and then when she did, telling herself once more wouldn't hurt.

She had even cried herself to sleep one night. The room was not hers. The bed was not hers. The person lying next to her was not Kara. There was no child crying out to be cuddled.

She wondered if time was passing equally in the future. If she had been missing for a week. If Kara was looking for her, if Sabine were crying for her.

Lena spent another week in Morgana's company. They now knew pretty much everything about each other, and Lena had even begun to help Morgana use her abilities. Lena wasn't the greatest of help, she used her powers in a much different way to Morgana, but she wanted to do everything she could for this girl before she had to leave.

The time came for Morgana to make a trip to her father's grave.

“Use his grave,” she suddenly said, sitting up in bed early one morning.

“What?”

“My father's tombstone, it'll be preserved for at _least_ a hundred years!”

Lena winced a little. “I'm from a little bit more than a hundred years away, though. Try around two thousand.”

Morgana frowned. “It's worth a shot, though, right?”

Lena had to agree. The yearning for her home was starting to eat away inside her – but she had finally given in to eating real food, so at least hunger wasn't eating her away too.

Morgana gave Lena the bearings for her father's tomb, and she flew there in the dead of night.

If it worked, she didn't want to leave without saying a proper goodbye, so she remained there, resting up in the trees nearby.

Morgana arrived at around nine in the morning. Lena watched as she dismissed her men.

She allowed her some time alone at her father's grave before floating swiftly over.

Lena lay her hand on Morgana's shoulder. “Are you sure you're okay with this? I'll be desecrating his final resting place...”

Morgana looked up at her with a soft smile. “My father was the only one in my life who has ever felt like  _family_ . He is long gone. Your family is awaiting your safe return.”

Lena nodded solemly and moved to the back of the headstone.

She started marking out her message with just her finger, strong and steady enough to carve the stone.

“It's funny,” Morgana muttered, watching her write. “You feel like family, too.”

In that moment, Lena finished carving the message into the back of the tombstone. There was a great commotion as an incredible silver ship dropped down dramatically from the sky, stopping just five feet from smashing into the hillside.

Morgana had clutched onto Lena's arm for dear life. Her guards came running up the hill, swords drawn, but they were halted by the vision in front of them.

One of the doors of the ship opened, and a blonde stepped out confidently.

“Lena Luthor,” she drawled with a smirk. “As I live and breathe... I have heard all about you.”

Lena tilted her head. “You have?”

“Oh, god, yeah, Kara would _not_ shut up about you!”

Lena's cheeks reddened slightly – Kara's dimension hopping had occurred a while before they'd gotten together.

“Anyway, it's kind of complicated... This is a different universe to both mine and yours. We just so happened to be here in the future when we found your message. So what we have to do is travel back to the future-”

“I see what you did there,”

“-thank you. Cisco is waiting for us there, and he'll bring us all back through to my earth, where he'll then take you back to yours. Sound like fun?”

“Why couldn't this Cisco come with you and we could do this all here?”

Sara grinned, barely containing her laughter. “He says time travel makes him queasy.”

Morgana had turned her gaze between each woman as they spoke, barely understanding a word that was being said.

Lena looked at her, then, with a sad smile. “I guess this is where we say goodbye.”

“I suppose,” the Lady nodded, and pulled Lena into a hug.

When Lena headed into the ship, she stopped at the open door. Morgana watched as she asked Sara a question, and then she came running back over.

“This isn't goodbye,” she said, smiling softly. Morgana's head tilted in confusion, the same way Kara's did. “Come with me. Come back to my earth, to my future with me. We can help you weild your magic, we could do so much together.”

Morgana was lost for words.

“I, Lena... I don't know. I can't just up and leave... I have friends here...”

“Do you?” Lena asked quietly. “Merlin and Gaius... they know you have magic. Merlin has magic too. They never told you, they never helped you. Arthur would despise you if he knew, he's been raised to hate magic and anyone who possesses it. Uther would have you burnt at the stake... And Gwen, Gwen loves another.”

Morgana stared out sadly in the direction of Camelot.

The men had remained stood stock still, and she approached the head of her guard.

“You will tell Uther that a nefarious beast attacked us on our return journey,” she muttered out. “Give yourselves a few cuts and scrapes so it looks like you fought it... You will tell Uther that I was lost to it's jaws.”

“My Lady,” the man stuttered, shaking his head. “I could not lie to my King.”

“You will do as instructed. What do you say will happen if you tell him the truth? A great metal object came down from the sky and whisked me away? He'll have you locked up for insanity. No, you must do as I have told you.”

He stared at her for a moment. “This is what you truly want, My Lady?” She nodded without hesitation. “Then I will do as commanded.”

Lena turned to look at Sara. “You have an iPhone charger in that thing, right?”

The process to return Lena back to her own dimension and time frame was a long and arduous one. Morgana became very stressed throughout, overwhelmed by all the sensations and technology surrounding her.

Lena kept a firm grip on her hand, though, steadying her as she experienced it all, and it grounded Lena too.

They'd gotten Morgana some normal clothes for the time frame, and it weirded Lena out to see her dressed so casually after seeing her in so many regal gowns.

Her jewellery was secured in a little pouch, and as Cisco prepared his calculations, she rummaged around in it.

She took out a plain, white-gold band with a single small emerald embedded in it, and held it out for Lena, who frowned at it.

“You said the first thing you would do is propose to your beloved,” Morgana smiled, pushing the ring into Lena's hand. “How better show your love for a woman from the stars, than with a ring from another world?”

Lena held the ring securely in her fist and nodded her thanks.

“That's so sappy it's incredible,” she laughed out. “But you're right. Are you sure?” Morgana just nodded.

They landed in the yard of Kara and Lena's home, and Morgana felt like she were about to throw up (she didn't, but she did take a stumble sideways and lean against the sundial to steady herself). Lena gave Cisco a hug goodbye before he disappeared again.

And then she saw a flurry of movement out the corner of her eye.

She turned, and caught a glimpse of Kara running at her before she was thrown off-kilter by a hug.

“How long have I been gone?” Lena whispered eventually.

“Almost a week,” Kara sighed, pulling her head from the crook of Lena's neck and resting their foreheads together.

She made for a kiss, but Lena pushed her back. “Kara... My end, I was gone for nearly three. And I made a promise,” she whispered. Kara seemed confused, and she still hadn't noticed how the woman a few feet from them was identical to her love.

“I swore to myself that, if I ever made it home to you, the first thing I did would be to marry you,” she sighed.

She fell to one knee, in the spot where she'd floated into the air not too long ago, protecting her child.

“Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El... I want you to be my wife. In all timelines, in all dimensions, on every planet that has ever existed and will ever exist. Will you-”

Lena didn't get to finish her question before Kara had joined her on her knees and pulled her into a kiss.

It seemed to last forever, which neither of them minded. When they finally parted, Lena took Kara's hand in her own and gently slipped the ring on.

“Where did you get this?” the blonde asked quietly.

“Did I not mention I brought a friend home with me?” Lena asked, skewing her lip in awkwardness.

Kara turned her gaze on the other woman, now, and jumped about four feet in the air at the sight of her.

“Kara, this is the _real_ Lady Morgana. She's coming to live with us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lena and Kara spent the evening teaching Morgana about the time and world she now lived in.

Morgana had chosen a new name with which to go by – Megan Bennett. The three of them had decided that she would be Lena's sister, who had moved here from Ireland.

The newly engaged couple set her up in one of the spare rooms – Kara had to disappear off to ikea for a new bed, which Morgana happily helped to build. Once her furniture was complete, she was feeling the effects of all her travel that day, and when she yawned Kara smiled at her.

“I think it's bedtime,” she smiled, standing up and stretching. “Do you have a nightgown I could use?”

Lena and Kara shared a look, and Lena smiled back at her. “I have something, but it's not quite what you're used to,” she nodded. She left the room and came back with a silk nightie, one that definitely wouldn't reach Morgana's knees and would show far more cleavage than she was used to revealing.

“We'll go shopping this weekend,” Kara promised. “Get you some things you'll be more comfortable in.”

It was weird, seeing two Lena's in the same room, especially when one looked so much younger than the other. But in another way, it was kind of nice. She'd seen how close Lena and Morgana had already grown, saw that they got along so easily and freely.

“We're going to retreat, also,” Lena sighed, placing a hand on Kara's shoulder and squeezing lightly. “I want to celebrate our engagement,” she smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow at the woman who was now her fiancee.

Morgana blushed beside them, turning down the covers on her new bed.

“We'll try to keep it down,” Lena promised her with a chuckle, and pulled Kara to her feet. “It's not every night Sabine isn't around to distract, though.”

Morgana's face brightened, and she grinned at them. “Will I meet the bairn? Soon? Lena showed me a portrait, she's beautiful.”

Kara nodded. “She's been staying with my mom for the past week. I... I was too in the dumps about Lena's disappearance to be able to focus on taking care of her. Now Lena is back, though, I'll get Eliza to bring her home.”

~*~*~

When Sabine came home the next day, Eliza didn't even put her down before Sabine was running for Lena's arms.

She clambered up onto the sofa and threw her arms around her mother, clinging on for dear life and giggling.

Lena stood and twirled Sabine around, running a hand through her little one's hair. “Oh, I missed you, baby!” she sighed, and turned her head to pepper Sabine's cheeks with kisses.

“Mama!” she giggled, pulling away from the barrage of affection and giggling again.

“There's someone here I want you to meet,” Lena told her softly, Sabine perched on her hip and looking at her curiously. “She's come all the way from Ireland to live with us.”

Lena carried Sabine across the living room to place her in Morgana's lap.

Sabine stared at her in wonder for a few moments, then started to look repeatedly between her and her mother.

It was then that Eliza and Kara joined them from the kitchen, both carrying two steaming mugs.

Eliza was taken aback for a few moments. “Who's this?” she asked quietly, setting both of the mugs on the coffee table in front of the identical women. One was a coffee for Lena, the other a mug of tea for Morgana.

“This is Megan,” Lena said simply, speaking more to Sabine. “She's my sister, from Dublin. She's moving in with us.”

“Your sister?” Eliza questioned. “From Dublin?” She knew it was a lie just from looking at Kara's face.

Her alien daughter turned to her. “When Lena disappeared, she ended up in Camelot. You know, Prince Arthur, Merlin, the whole shebang. This is the real Lady Morgana. Lena brought her back with her, she's part of the family now.”

At the mention of family, Morgana's eyes brightened and looked up at Kara, before Sabine started to touch her face experimentally.

She smiled gently at the little one, who finally giggled at her and bounced on her lap playfully.

“She's chosen to go by a new name, Megan,” Kara explained, taking a seat on the sofa next to Lena and setting her hand on her knee.

It was then that Eliza noticed the ring on her left hand. “Kara...” she began, staring at her daughter's ring finger.

Lena took a deep breath and sat up straighter. “I'm sorry I never asked your permission,” she said, letting out a breath of a laugh. “I swore that when I returned from Camelot I would make Kara my wi-” She didn't get to finish before Eliza had swept her up into a hug, then Kara too.

“Honestly, I nearly forgot,” Kara laughed, sitting down again. She looked over at Sabine, sitting happily in _Megan's_ lap, cuddled up against her.

“We have to throw a party!” Eliza grinned, clapping her hands together.

~*~*~

Almost a week later, Clark, Lois, Alex, Maggie, J'onn, Eliza, Winn, Mon-El and James were gathered in their living room. The doorbell rang, and Kara excused herself from the festivities to answer.

“I'm so sorry I'm late!” Lucy sighed, gym bag slung over her shoulder. “I came straight from the airport, my flight was delayed,” she explained, rolling her eyes. Kara took her bags and coat, and Lucy rolled her shoulders to relax them.

“Can I get you a drink?” Kara asked, leading Lucy into the kitchen, where Megan was pouring a fresh glass of wine for herself.

When they'd taken her shopping, Megan had taken quite the fancy to flowing gowns and fancy dresses. Tonight she was wearing a soft, green dress that came just to her knees. _(tinyurl.com/zvzjnaw)_

Lucy found herself taken aback. She'd met Lena before... This was not Lena.

“Oh, this is Megan,” Kara explained, opening the fridge to get Lucy a beer. “She's Lena's sister, she just moved here.”

Megan looked up at their latest guest, and her breath practically left her.

She held her hand out, and Lucy took it gently. “Lucy Lane,” she muttered. “I didn't know Lena had a sister.”

Megan waved a hand in the air, her other holding her wine glass to her chest. “We only just found each other.”

The three of them moved to the sitting room again, and Kara settled on the arm of the sofa next to Lena.

Lena's arm slipped around her waist and Kara lay her own across Lena's shoulders.

The brunette looked up at her lovingly, and Kara gestured over to where Lucy and Megan were now perched on the edge of the loveseat at the other end of the living room.

Lena laughed quietly to Kara, and kissed her jaw. “That's gay,” she whispered jokingly, watching the pair interact as though they'd spent countless hours in each others' company.

A few hours later, they were sharing light and affectionate touches throughout their conversations both with each other and others, both having had a tad too much to drink.

Lucy, along with Alex, Maggie and Eliza, stayed until the bitter end. It was almost two by the time Lena started to feel the call of sleep. Kara noticed her stifled yawn and stood up with a sigh. “Sorry guys, party's over.”

Alex was already asleep on Maggie's shoulder. Kara got them a blanket and helped Maggie arrange Alex more comfortably on the sofa with her.

Eliza took the loveseat – she normally slept curled up anyway – and Kara shared a look with Lena before her gaze fell on Lucy.

“Do you wanna stay?” Lena asked her, tilting her head. She looked to _Megan_ with a knowing smirk, but she wasn't sure the younger woman noticed, she was too busy watching Lucy's lips move as she tried to find words to answer.

“You can share with me, if you like,” Megan offered quietly, bringing one hand up to toy with her hair out of nervousness.

Lucy looked between Megan and Lena. “I- I wouldn't wanna impose, I can always just call a cab,” she slurred.

“Don't be silly,” Kara guffawed, stretching her arms out. “Stay, it's fine. Besides, I'm making pancakes for breakfast and you _know_ they're the best around.”

This seemed to convince Lucy, and she let out a deep sigh before looking back at Megan. “If you're sure...”

Megan just nodded, a light blush covering her cheeks.

“I'll help these guys tidy a little, you go up,” Lucy said softly. “Make yourself decent,” she joked, and Megan offered her an almost embarrassed smile before she stood and made her way upstairs.

Lena laughed too, but as soon as Megan was out of earshot she turned and fixed Lucy with an evil glare that could rival even her mother's.

“Take advantage while she's drunk and I'll kill you,” she ground out.

Lucy had the decency to look shocked and afraid at the sudden change, but nodded repeatedly. “Wouldn't dream of it, Lena,” she promised quickly, as though she couldn't get the words out fast enough. “I know better than to cross a Luthor and a Super. And their mini-Luthor-Super.”

Lena eyed her suspiciously for a moment, then returned to the bright smile she wore just moments ago.

“Goodnight, Lucy.” The soldier took this to be her dismissal, and she scurried up the stairs. “Second on the right!” Lena called after her, and Kara batted her on the arm.

“I don't think there was any need for that,” she smiled slightly.

Lena shrugged one shoulder as she started to gather the empty and half-filled glasses that were scattered around their living room. “I'm protective!” she defended with a grin. After she'd lain the glasses in the sink and the rest of the room had been tidied by Kara and her super speed (speed cleaning was something Lena was still getting the hang of), she slipped her arms around Kara's neck and pulled her in for a few quick kisses.

“I'm not drunk, though,” she sighed, leaning her forehead against Kara's. “So you can take advantage of me all you like, Future Mrs Kara Luthor,” she grinned.

Kara raised an eyebrow. “You mean Future Mrs Danvers-Luthor, surely?”

“Why does your name get to come first?”

Kara hesitated. “It's in alphabetical order,” she decided on.

“Mrs Luthor-Danvers sounds better.”

Kara mulled it over for a few moments, her arms around Lena's waist and swaying them gently from side to side. “What about... Luthor-Zor-El?”

Lena laughed. “As much as I like it, that would be a bit of a giveaway, wouldn't it?”

“It would look great in writing. In some elegant, flowing font... So _your_ writing, basically.”

Lena considered this for a moment. “True... But I'd rather not blow your identity just yet. Now, Mrs Kara Luthor-Danvers, are you going to whisk me upstairs and take advantage or not?”

The blonde grinned almost lecherously and hoisted Lena into her arms bridal style. She neglected her super speed, she wanted to make a point of carrying Lena up the stairs and dropping her almost unceremoniously on her bed – but it was made up for by the barrage of kisses and the searching hands that touched and pinched and stroked and fondled up and down Lena's body.

After Lena had started using her powers, their lovemaking had gotten a little rougher, both content in the knowledge that they were kind of on par when it came to strength and knowing they couldn't _really_ hurt one another any more than normal humans would during certain activities.

This time, with their engagement being a driving factor, their lovemaking was exactly that – making love.

There was something embarrassingly soft and gentle in the way Kara undressed Lena, taking her time and making sure every inch of skin revealed was worshipped accordingly.

Lena did the same, and by the time they were both nude there wasn't an inch of skin they hadn't touched on the other.

~*~*~

“So, what part of Ireland are you from?” Lucy asked curiously, puffing her pillows before she rested her head on them, laying on her side to look at Megan.

Megan smiled over at her in the darkness, sitting on the edge of the bed and pinning her hair up before she, too, climbed in and faced Lucy.

“Cashel Town. I could see the Rock of Cashel from my bedroom window – it's a castle. More a fortress, really.” she explained at the other woman's frown. “I always thought there was something spectacular about it.”

Megan had seen photos of the Rock of Cashel, but when she talked about it she drew from her memories of Camelot. “What about you? Where did you grow up?”

Lucy smiled a little. “Me and Lois grew up with mom, in Metropolis. Dad was almost always away, posted overseas or just... living at the barracks even when our house was in the same city.”

“Barracks? He's in the army?”

Lucy nodded. “General Lane,” she sighed, toying with the corner of her pillowcase. “I, uh, I just made Colonel.”

Megan was unfamiliar with these terms, but smiled at Lucy anyway. “You're a soldier, also?”

Lucy nodded. “I've been thinking about getting out, though,” she admitted, not looking Megan in the eye. “I spend so much time away from home, there's barely a reason for me to have an apartment. I can't get a pet, because I wouldn't be there to take care of it. I don't have a car because I'd never drive it... It's just. It's getting kind of repetitive,” she finished with a sigh, finally looking up at Megan and seeing nought but understanding.

“My adoptive father and brother, they were both soldiers. The duty... it takes a toll. I suppose at least you can be thankful that you don't have a family yet, you seem quite annoyed that your father chose to have one but was rarely there to see it.”

Lucy let out a little breath of a laugh. “People don't usually get it,” she smiled. “They see his duty as a soldier first... But to me, if I had a family, raising it would be far more important than serving. Dad always said... That he was making the world a better place for us to grow up in. But all we knew was that we grew up in a world where he was rarely there.” Megan nodded again, and Lucy's hand was fidgeting more with the pillowcase, so she reached out and laid hers on it.

Lucy stilled instantly.

“You must tell me something,” Megan said quietly, hiding a smirk that could rival Lena's.

“Anything,” Lucy blurted. She was glad of the darkness when she felt a blush rise into her cheeks.

Megan toyed gently with Lucy's fingers for a moment before looking her in the eye. “Are you betrothed?” She asked, stroking Lucy's ring finger.

The smaller woman grinned to hide her laughter. “Betrothed? Is this the sixteen-hundreds now?” Megan laughed too. “No, no, I'm not _betrothed_. I'm not even dating anyone. I don't meet many good dates in the army. There's casual sex here and there, sure, but nothing solid. I haven't dated anyone since I was with James.”

“James? The photographer from this evening?” Lucy nodded and Megan's fluttering heart lost it's nerve. “So, what's your ideal man like?”

“I can't believe we're talking about crushes like this is some ninth-grade sleepover,” Lucy laughed quietly, then took gentle hold of Megan's hand, intertwining their fingers. “I like tall guys, I guess. At least, every guy I've dated has been tall – not that it's hard to be taller than me, I mean, c'mon.” She thought for a few moments. “I'm pretty sure every guy I've dated has been bald, or at least nearly bald.” She sighed and shook her head. “I dunno, I guess I just meet guys and like them or don't like them.”

Megan nodded in understanding. “Some you connect with, some you don't.”

“Exactly.”

They lay in silence for a minute or so, both of them looking at their fidgeting, connected hands.

“You haven't asked me about my ideal woman,” Lucy muttered, looking almost embarrassed that she'd had the nerve to say it.

Megan grinned brightly. “Tell me, then.”

“I've never really been into blondes,” she said quietly. “I like, like, dark-haired women. And a lot of it, so I can run my hands through it. Again, taller than me, not that it's hard... Something about a woman having incredible legs,” she laughed gently, and Megan pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “I've always been a sucker for girls in pretty dresses,” Lucy admitted, looking anywhere but at her bed-mate. “If only because I love taking them off.”

Megan giggled at this, and Lucy grinned at the sound. “A girl whose laugh just, like, brightens the whole room.”

They fell silent for a time, until Megan shifted a little closer. “Perhaps I should buy more dresses, and you should buy a joke book.”

Lucy looked moderately offended. “I don't need a joke book! My jokes are killer.”

“Go on, then!”

Lucy rolled onto her back and gazed at the ceiling, as if she would find the right joke written upon it.

“So, a guy walks into a pub, right?” Lucy starts, turning her head to look at Megan.

“Mhm.”

“And he sees all these like, slabs of meat hanging from the rafters. And he goes up to the barman, and he says, y'know, why is there meat hanging from the ceiling? And the barman says, 'If you can reach up and slap one of those slabs of meat, your next drink is on the house.' Right?”

“Uh huh.” Megan looked unconvinced that this would be remotely funny.

“And this guy looks up, he looks at the meat, and he says... nah, the steaks are too high.”

Megan curled her lips in to stifle her laughter, but she was at a loss to conceal the snort that broke out of her. “That was absolutely awful.”

“But you're laughing!” Lucy grinned.

“I'm laughing at how bad it was, not how funny it was,” Megan said, chuckling slightly.

“But you _are_ laughing. Okay, you tell a joke then.”

Megan composed herself and thought for a moment. “Why did the dolphin cross the road?”

Lucy narrowed her eyes in response.

“To get to the other tide.”

“That was worse than mine. Have you heard the japanese golfer one?” Megan shook her head, so Lucy launched into it. This one had her in stitches, and Lucy pumped a fist into the air in triumph.

When her laughs settled down, they caught each other's eye again, and Lucy rolled back over to face her. “You don't need to buy more pretty dresses, I'm sure you have plenty.”

“There's no such thing as a lady having _too many_ dresses.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Of course, _my lady_. You speak weird sometimes, you know that?”

Megan shrugged. “It's how I was raised. I was always taught to speak _properly_.”

“And I don't speak properly?”

“You speak wonderfully, there's just a lot of vernacular I'm not used to.”

“ _Vernacular_? Check out Lady Bennett over here with her superior English vocabulary.”

They laughed a little again and Megan covered her mouth to hide her yawn.

“Night, Lucy,” she finally sighed, squeezing the other woman's hand and rolling over onto her other side.

“Goodnight, _my lady_.”

~*~*~

When Megan awoke, she questioned her surroundings for a few moments. She'd grown used to waking up in this modern era, but this time it was with an arm around her waist and warm breath on her neck.

The clock on her bedside table told her it was almost seven in the morning, and she was quite content to lay here in Lucy's hold – but the other woman had awoken, now, and she pulled away quite abrubtly.

“I am so sorry, Megan,” she sputtered out, sitting up in bed and running a hand through her hair. Megan rolled over and looked up at her with a gentle smile. “It's fine... It was nice.”

Lucy smiled through her embrassment. “I, uh. I'm a cuddler.”

“I can see that.”

Megan rolled out of bed and pulled a robe over the nightie Lena had let her keep – she'd grown quite fond of it and had picked up a few similar ones for herself when they went shopping.

Lucy climbed out, too. She'd slept in her tshirt and a pair of Kara's pyjama bottoms.

Megan padded down to the kitchen, Lucy following close behind and silently appreciating the curve of the other woman's body. She had legs for days, and Lucy was reminded of their lengthy conversation the night before, where they'd all but admitted to being instantly attracted to one another.

“Hiya!” Sabine waved from her high chair as they entered, Lena trying to spoon food into her mouth.

Lucy waved back with a bright grin, and Megan whisked the spoon and bowl out of Lena's hands. “Let me,” she smiled, and gestured to Lena's still-full coffee. “You need that, if your hair is anything to go by.”

“Plus your shirt is on backwards,” Lucy supplied, pouring her own mug and elbowing Kara playfully while she stood at the stove.

“If you two wanted a lazy morning, you could have just asked,” Megan said, Sabine opening her mouth dutifully for the spoon whenever it came near, her attention on Lena's tablet while it played her favourite cartoon. “I can take care of this one.”

“We have work anyway,” Lena sighed, and then chugged her coffee.

Lucy watched Megan feed Sabine so lovingly, feeling a flutter in her chest. She heard Lena say something about showering and then she left the room. Kara elbowed her in the ribs a little too harshly.

“About what Lena said last night,” she muttered, voice low enough that Megan wouldn't hear her.

Lucy smiled. “It's fine, she's protective. Megan's her baby sister. Lois was the same with me – I'm sure Alex was the same with you.”

Kara nodded, flipped a pancake skilfully and looked at Lucy out the corner of her eye. “So did anything happen last night?” she muttered.

Lucy failed at pushing away her blush, and Kara's mouth dropped open scandalously. “Nothing like that!” she hurried to correct, laughing a little. “But... we like each other,” she nodded, taking a deep breath and feeling like a teenager with a crush all over again. “When we woke up, I was spooning her.”

Kara nodded slowly, lips pursed in a slight smile as she plated up pancakes and Lucy made a bee-line for them. “How long are you here in National City for?”

“My leave is for three weeks, but... I don't know if I want to go back. Being here, with everyone last night? It felt nice. When Alex was talking about the DEO, I missed it. I think I might stay.”

Both of them watched Megan wipe at Sabine's face through her protests – she just wants to watch her show, what does she care about the porridge covering half her face? Megan finally gave up and stood, making her way over to the pair of them and standing on Lucy's other side. Kara handed her a mug of tea, and she took it gratefully.

“I gotta get ready too,” the blonde said, stretching. She gestured to the second plate of pancakes and looked at Megan. “Eat your breakfast.”

Megan raised an eyebrow at Kara's retreating figure. “Yes, mother.”


End file.
